


One Small Step

by professor



Series: We Welcome Our New Sexbot Overlords [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Crack, Erik Is Crushing Harder Than A 12-Year-Old Girl, Erik Is The Cutest Little Megalomaniac Ever, Id Fic, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Oh No FEELINGS, Robot Sex, Robots, World Domination, smitten!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charles finally gets a clue, and there are a lot of feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Small Step

Charles has been studying these treaty documents for so long his vision is blurring, when a plate of food slides into his line of sight.

Charles looks up to see Erik, a glass of water in his hand, which he sets down next to the food.

“You should eat,” scolds the Emperor of the World, gently. “You need to take care of yourself.”

Charles blinks and abruptly flashes back several months.

_”You need to eat,” says Erik, as he brings Charles a sandwich down in the lab. “You don’t take care of yourself.”_

Charles feels like he’s been hit upside the head with a _big_ brick. 

God, he really is the world’s biggest moron.

Erik tilts his head quizzically. “Charles? Is something wrong?”

“I --,” Charles croaks, then licks his lips and starts again. “Nothing’s wrong. I just -- I love you. I thought you should kn-- _mmmff_.” Charles is cut off by Erik’s tongue in his mouth.

Looks like that paperwork won’t be getting done tonight, after all.

Erik kisses Charles like a starving man in the desert. “Charles. _Charles_ ,” gasps Erik between kisses, tense, desperate, insatiable.

Charles tries to reassure Erik as he kisses back, tries to convey all the words Charles hasn’t said before -- _I’m here, I’m here, I’m staying, I love you_. 

“I love you, _I love you_ ,” Erik murmurs into Charles’ mouth, sealing the words in with more kisses.

He swings Charles up into his arms, and starts carrying him bridal-style to the bedroom.

Erik is glowing, practically vibrating with happiness, and Charles curses himself for being an idiot and not realizing sooner. 

He’ll just have to find a way to make it up to Erik.

“Charles,” says Erik, laughing, after another kiss. “I’m going to give you the world on a string.” He lays Charles gently down on the bed, then stands back up and starts stripping off his clothing.

“You already did that, remember?” says Charles, admiring the view.

“Hmmm, good point,” says Erik as he shucks his pants. “What about Mars? We could go to Mars, and I could give you Mars.” 

He sounds so earnest. Charles has no doubt Erik both could, and would, do it.

“Thank you Erik,” he says. “But no. The world is quite enough.”

“It doesn’t have to be Mars,” says Erik, crawling into bed and pulling off Charles’ clothing. “It could be something smaller. Maybe a moon. Or an asteroid.”

“Let’s talk about it later,” says Charles, pulling Erik down for a kiss.

*****

Charles thinks about it, and, well, after things get settled, expanding the space program is probably not a bad idea.

“But what does the ‘M’ stand for?” asks Charles when Erik proudly presents him with plans for the asteroid base he’s going to build.

“Mine,” says Erik.

Of course it does.

Charles hides his eyeroll. 

_It said ‘Erik’ on the box when you married him,_ he reminds himself, and signs off on the plans.


End file.
